Rina Matsuno
Rina Matsuno (松野莉奈) was an idol and a member of Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (Attendance Number #9) represented by Stardust Promotion. She was also a part of Stardust Section 3's 3Bjunior and a former member of Minitia Bears. On February 8 2017, Rina died as she was being rushed to the hospital due to a fatal arrhythmia. She was 18 years old. Profile *'Nickname': Rinanan (りななん, Official nickname) Mattsun (まっつん) *'Birth date': July 16, 1998 *'Death date': February 8, 2017 (aged 18) *'Birthplace': Tokyo *'Blood type:' A *'Height': 169.5 cm *'Hobby': Pastry baking, painting, making candy kits *'Weakness:' Karaoke *'Specialty': Swimming *'Favorite food:' Takoyaki, Chinese jellyfish *'Favorite brand:' ZARA *'Favorite anime:' Anything by Mamoru Hosoda *'Associated Acts': Minitia Bears (2009-2010), Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku (2010-2017; her death) *'Attendance Number': 13→12→09 Biography Rina was scouted by the talent scout of Stardust Promotion in Omotasendo when she was in her 1st grade of elementary school.ショッピング～☆りななん☆ She became one of the original members of Minitia Bears in 2009.楽しかった☆りななん☆ Rina joined Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku in May 22, 2010 along with Mirei Hoshina and Hirono Suzuki.Natalie Power Push - メンバーの変遷でたどるエビ中の歴史 On July 10, 2013 it was announced that she would be played in 2014 film Joker Game Dasshutsu. Hirono Suzuki played as the main role in this film. On February 7, 2017, she did not performed in the concert in Osaka due to poor health. On February 8, she has been reported deceased. Rina was at her home in Tokyo receiving home treatment when suddenly her condition took a turn for the worse around 5am in the morning. Her parents called the ambulance however unfortunately she did not make it when she reached the hospital. Her cause of death was reported to be fatal arrhythmia. On Februrary 25, a tribute was held for her in Pacifico Yokohama where as many as 20,000 people attended including former members, artists and celebrities. On July 16, a photobook compilation of her time in Ebichu and private titled 'Rina' was released to commemorate her birthday. It was also the last tour date for Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku IDOL march HALLTOUR 2017 ～Ima Kimi to Koko ni Iru~. After the encore, a montage video of the members was shown with Rina's voice singing Kanjou Densha. It was her last known recording. At the end of the video, an off-shot video of the members with Rina in their Ebicracy costume photoshoot was shown. The last picture of them together was an off-shot photo of the original Ebicracy album cover. Discography Participated In *'Indie Singles' **Ebizori Diamond!! **Chime! **The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun~ **Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryo ni Nattemo~ **Motto Hashire!! *'Major Singles' **Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee / Otona wa Wakatte Kurenai **Ume **Te wo Tsunagou / Kindan no Karma **Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **Butterfly Effect **Haitateki! **Natsu Daze Johnny **Super Hero **Massugu *'Digital Singles' **Sakura Go Round (Anime ver.) *'Major Albums' **Chuunin **Kinpachi **Anarchy *'Mini Albums' **Ebichu no Unit Album Sunplaza-ban **Ebichu no Unit Album Seinenkan-ban *'Best Albums' **Ebichu no Zeppan Best ~Owaranai Seishun~ **"Chusotsu" ~Ebichu no Ike Ike Best~ **"Chukara" ~Ebichu no Waku Waku Best~ Acting Careers Movies *2013 Joker Game Dasshutsu as Noriko Shimamoto *2007 1303 Gou Shitsu *2008 Doudai Dramas *2006 Shimokita Series *2006 Yakusha Damishii - Hitomi (Ep. 1) Publications Magazine *2014.02.06 Haco.No.38 / Haco.FACTORY *2014.02.14 RODY BOOK - with Hirota and Yasumoto *2014.02.27 SO-EN *2014.03.05 Strawberry SPRING 2014 Style Book - with Kashiwagi Photobook * 2017.07.16 Rina Trivia *In contrast to the other members, Rina was the tallest and had the deepest voice. In Ebichu Shusseki Bangou No Uta So No Ichi, she notes in her solo lines that her voice wasn't really high and she could see a lot of things from high above. *She is one of the five Ebichu members that came from Minitia Bears transference. *In 2010 she jokingly stated that her goal is to reach 170cm height.OCN Today - 今日の美少女写真 ： 松野 莉奈 Vol.54 - OCN TODAY *Rina is the second most frequent blogger in their official blog. *She's an only child *Her father is a chef at an Italian restaurant and her mother is a patissier. Before that, her mother worked at a vintage clothing store. *She often models for the Japanese fashion magazine LARME. *She admires Fujii Shuuka of E-girls. She likes her dancing and the fact that she wears glasses *When the members were asked about Rina, Mayama Rika said "She's really beautiful and tall, but she's also really funny. You don't expect that from a girl who looks as cool as her." Mirei said "She's always cute, tall and gentle in nature. I love Rina like my sister". Hinata said "She's fun, playful, interesting and cute. But she's also really cool, especially during photoshoots." and Kaho said "Her naturally free and gentle nature is interesting". *She says she's been indebted to Spanish clothing brand ZARA since birth *She wears glasses, mostly black rimmed ones *In an interview, she stated that her oshimen in Momoclo - Akari *She is the first idol in Stardust Promotion to have died during her career. Gallery rina_kara.jpg|Chuukara (2016) rina_sotsu.jpg|Chuusotsu (2016) rina_massugu.jpg|Massugu (2016) rina_anarchy.jpg|Anarchy (2016) RinaSuperheo.jpg|Super Hero (2015) rina_natsu.jpg|Natsu Daze Johnny (2015) rina_haitateki.jpg|Haitateki (2014) Rina_Butterfly_Promo.png|Butterfly Effect (2014) Rina_Mikakunin_Promo.png|Mikakunin Chuugakusei X (2013) Rina_Chunin_Promo.png|Chunin (2013) Rina_Te_Promo.png|Te wo Tsunagou (2012) Rina_Rock_Lee_Promo.png|Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (2012) Rina_Karikeiyaku_Promo.png|Kareikeiyaku no Cinderella (2012) Rina_Ghost_Promo.png|Motto Hashire!! (2011) Rina_Ebizori_Promo.png|Ebizori Diamond (2010) Rina_Stardust_2011.png|Stardust Promotion (2011) Rina_Stardust_2010.png|Stardust Promotion (2010) References External Links *Stardust Promotion profile *Official Blog *Instagram Navigation Category:1998 Births Category:July Births Category:Blood Type A Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Members Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku Former Members Category:Minitia Bears Category:Minitia Bears Former Members Category:Deceased Category:2017 Deaths Category:February Deaths